


Волшебное слово

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Before Battle, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: Завтра они отплывают в Содден. И, может быть, не вернутся.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 17





	Волшебное слово

Йэннифер пахнет сиренью и крыжовником, а Тиссая – сушеными розами и свежим пергаментом. А еще они обе, несмотря на аромат духов, вымытую до блеска кожу и выстиранные платья из дорогих тканей, пахнут смертью – как все чародейки.

Без макияжа, золотых побрякушек и бархатных воротников Тиссая де Врие так же прекрасна, как и с ними. Однако куда более беззащитна, и смытая с губ помада – куда более доверительный жест, чем оголенная грудь. Поэтому Йэннифер долго касается пальцами её лица, медленно проходится по заметным без пудры морщинкам и небрежно, хоть и аккуратно, проводит ладонью по губам.

Завтра они отплывают в Содден. И, может быть, не вернутся.

\- Спасибо, Йэннифер, - тихо произносит Тиссая, заглядывая ей в глаза, и в голосе слышится хрипотца.

Никогда не Йэн, не Йэнна, и уж точно давным-давно не Свинка. Уже много лет Тиссая де Врие обращается к ней только по полному имени, в отличие от остальных немногих, что чародейке не безразличны.

Теперь горб на спине у Йэннифер совершенно иной: из освоенных чар, накопленного хаоса, пролитых слез и разочарования. И, хоть Тиссая много старше, ученица уже во всех смыслах этого слова глядит на нее свысока. 

Но все равно глядит – и не отводит взгляда.

На лице Йэннифер возникает довольная полуулыбка.

\- Это слово, как я понимаю, ты тоже произносишь впервые, Тиссая?

Их губы соприкасаются, и Тиссая чувствует вкус алой помады и терпкого вина. Йэннифер вжимает ректорессу в стену ее собственного кабинета, запускает ладонь в черную копну волос, распуская мудреную прическу. Она – хаос, она – страсть, она – боль. А Тиссая – спокойствие, холод и печаль, скрытая за маской высокомерия.

Тиссая дышит тяжело, позволяя рукам Йэннифер добраться до шнуровки ее платья. Сама гладит длинную смуглую шею непривычно мягкими движениями. Обычно ректоресса – натянутая струна, но в руках Йэннифер все меняется.

У Тиссаи горячее дыхание, обжигающее шею Йэннифер – а бледные губы оставляют теплые поцелуи на и без того пылающей коже.

\- Ты нужна мне здесь, Йэннифер.

В фиалковых глазах плещется блеск, когда прохладные ладони ректорессы начинают стягивать с нее обтягивающее платье. Неожиданно и грубо Йэннифер вновь целует ее, придвигает к столу и усаживает на него, игнорируя возмущенный звон битого стекла, шелест разлетевшихся бумаг и растекающиеся по полу чернила.

Йэннифер, ловя губами тихие, сдержанные стоны, шепчет в ответ.

\- Я знаю. 

У Тиссаи давно ни кнутов, ни пряников, но Йэннифер идет по своей воле – потому что, вопреки чародейской натуре, им обеим друг на друга не все равно.


End file.
